


Home Now

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living together is not as easy as Iruka imagined.</p>
<p><b>Prompt/Scenario:</b> #31 by lazybumperv: Romance came easy but learning to adjust to each other's set ways enough to live together is proving to be complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, the prompt grabbed me immediately, and I love them being domestic.

Iruka woke up with the sun on his face, a feeling of warmth surrounding him and a furnace pressed against his back. It took him a second to remember he was in Suna, enjoying a short vacation masquerading as a diplomatic mission, and the one making him feel as if he was about to overheat was Kakashi. He mumbled sleepily, wordlessly, and burrowed closer against Kakashi's body, his eyes closing again.

It was too early to be awake, he was on holiday after all.

The next time Iruka opened his eyes the sun had moved a bit across the sky, marking that at least a couple of hours had passed, and the body at his back wasn't so much pressed as it was grinding slowly against Iruka's back, a calloused hand drawing intricate patterns on his bare hip.

"Finally awake?" Kakashi's voice was deep and sleepy, and Iruka smiled at how soft it sounded.

"Almost," Iruka said, the word garbled and unintelligible as his mouth opened in a yawn. He tilted his head back and pressed a dry, close-mouthed kiss against Kakashi's answering smile.

"Do you want me to make coffee to wake you up?" Kakashi asked, amused. He didn't move from his position, his hand wandering from Iruka's hip to his front, his caresses becoming bolder. "Or would you rather I used another method."

He chuckled, his voice trailing off in a moan as Kakashi cupped his rapidly hardening cock. He could feel Kakashi's growing erection pressed against his ass, and this time when he tilted his head for a kiss, it was open mouthed and filthy, morning breath be damned.

"Do you want--?" Kakashi began, his hand moving between Iruka's legs, behind his balls. A finger pressed lightly against his hole, asking for permission, and Iruka hooked a leg back over Kakashi's, spreading himself as much as he could in that position. There was no resistance when Kakashi pressed his finger inside, Iruka was still loose and slick from the night before, and he just gasped at the feeling, pushing against the intrusion to get as much as possible inside.

"Yes please."

Kakashi kissed his neck in thanks, removed his finger and pushed inside maddeningly slow, until his hips were flush with Iruka's ass. They breathed together for a moment, just enjoying being joined as close as it was humanly possible, and then Kakashi began to move. It wasn't frantic and desperate as it usually was between them, but slow and deep and at some point Iruka wondered if he was still asleep, if it was all part of a nice dream. Kakashi panted against his neck, his hands wandering over Iruka's chest and sides while he moved inside, the pace steadily increasing as Iruka floated in a cloud of gentle pleasure, letting himself drift in it until his orgasm sneaked up on him, shaking him with its intensity.

When they were done, they stayed like that for a while, just catching their breaths and kissing softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked once they had their breath back, his hand resuming its previous proprietary position over Iruka's hip, drawing lazy patterns again, and Iruka wanted to wake up to it forever, wanted to know what other drawings it could make on his skin.

"I was thinking I could get used to this," he admitted, because it was true and this was nice. And they had been together long enough that Iruka wanted more than interrupted dates and wild sex the nights they both had time, more than hurried mornings after when Kakashi had to head out on a mission or Iruka had classes to teach. He wanted everything.

"Well," Kakashi began, and Iruka could sense the hesitation for a moment before he plowed ahead. "They are going to start the renovations of the jounin block next month, and I'm going to have to move out for three months. And after that is the chuunin block, and you will have to move out."

"Are you suggesting--"

"Maybe we should move in together," Kakashi said and Iruka didn't think it's too soon, or we are not ready. He thought of Kakashi's hand on his hip, of lazy lovemaking and kisses, he thought about Kakashi's incredible coffee from that one time they managed to have breakfast at his house, and of grading papers with his feet on Kakashi's lap after dinner.

"Yes," he finally said, turning around to look at Kakashi. "I'd like that."

...

Iruka stared at the box full of trinkets and books, one of three boxes already inside the living room also full of the same things, and then looked at the shelves Kakashi had finished assembling. It didn't matter how many times he looked and from which angle, there was no way to fit all of that in there. And that was just Kakashi's stuff.

Maybe they had picked the wrong house. Maybe they should have chosen a bigger one, twice as big and with storage room just to keep their books by the look of it.

"Where do I leave this one, Iruka-kun?" Gai asked, cheerful and polite as ever, regardless of the times Iruka had told him to forget the honorary. He was smiling wide and blinding, sweat running down his face and arms bulging as they held a huge box.

"Kitchen," Iruka said, shaking his head in amazement at the size of the box labeled _Cooking Equipment._ Well, at least he wasn't going to go hungry or have to eat out while Kakashi was around, though they might end up having to squeeze together in a corner of the house to fit all of their things inside.

"Come on, Iruka," Kakashi's voice startled him out of his thoughts, "we still have five more boxes to bring up!"

"I think we might need to hire some storage space," he said, looking dubiously at another box marked _Books_ in Kakashi's hands. "How much do you even read? I know there aren't that many Icha Icha novels published." Kakashi looked at him with an unimpressed face and an arched eyebrow, easy to read even with the mask and hitai-ate covering most of his features, and Iruka raised his hand placatingly. "Just joking, I know you're not that much of a perv..." he trailed off at the sight of the next box, and how appropriate it was that Anko was the one bringing it up. It was as big as the one containing kitchen equipment, and looked almost as heavy, and it had _Sex Toys_ written in big, bold letters on the side. Iruka felt his face heating up and shot Kakashi a nasty look.

"That one goes in the study," Kakashi said calmly, though the amusement was more than evident on his face. Iruka spluttered for another second before he grabbed Kakashi, dragging him into the studio where Anko had deposited the box before she left them alone, crackling like the loon she was.

"What the hell is that?" Iruka pointed at the box, his voice an incredulous whisper.

"If you need to ask," Kakashi began, voice silky and full of mirth, "I will have to teach you so much, _sensei._ " Iruka flushed hotly, a retort on the tip of his tongue even as heat suffused his face. Before he had a chance to say anything, Kakashi bent over the box and opened it in a smooth move. Inside, the box was full of weapons of every type and size: kunai, shuriken and explosive tags shared space with two katanas, a tachi, a katakeuchi, a nagamaki and a tanto. There was an old looking odachi and a Tsuguri, and many other things he couldn't see well enough to name; Iruka had never seen so many weapons together, or so many beautifully maintained ones. He couldn't remember seeing them at Kakashi's house before, though he had never explored the studio in detail, but it wasn't something he was likely to miss. "But I have a feeling you don't need me to explain."

"Are we starting a new war?" Iruka asked after a second of stunned silence. They could probably do it; with Kakashi's skill and the amount of weapons in the box, they would probably be able to at least take over Konoha, if they wanted to. "And why the hell would you label the box _Sex Toys_?"

"I am not going to advertise what is really in there, am I?" Kakashi said, still way too amused for Iruka's taste.

"It didn't have to be that one and you know it," he protested, already trying to figure out where they were going to fit such beautiful arsenal.

"But then I would have missed your offended face, Iruka." Kakashi closed the box again and walked up to Iruka. He pulled his mask down and pressed their lips together for a brief kiss. "Come on, let's get rid of all our friends and find the real toys. I know _you_ have some in your boxes."

...

Kakashi wasn't in bed when Iruka woke up. It wasn't that surprising, Iruka had felt him tossing and turning restlessly half the night, had heard him getting up at sunrise, but it still was a little disappointing. It was the first time they both had the weekend off since they had moved in together, and Iruka was looking forward to a lazy morning in bed like the one they had in Suna.

He would have to settle for some coffee instead, or he would have if Kakashi had been in the kitchen. He wasn't, nor he was in the living room or the studio, or anywhere in the flat, and Iruka felt unsettled and cheated, the plans he had so carefully made for the day disappearing with his boyfriend.

He made himself a cup of instant coffee and some toast, a dissatisfying breakfast now that he was used to the ones Kakashi made for him, even in the days he had to leave before Iruka woke up. He was worried more than annoyed, though; if there had been any urgent mission Iruka would have heard the ANBU delivering it, and it wasn't normal for Kakashi to take off without saying anything. He kept busy for the next couple of hours, there were lesson plans to make and homework to mark, even if it wasn't urgent and Iruka had had no intention of doing it during that weekend.

It was mid morning when Kakashi came back, his uniform drenched in sweat and a frown pulling the edges of his mouth down. He acknowledged Iruka's presence with a nod before heading to the bathroom, and now that he could see Kakashi was physically sound, all of Iruka's worries were rapidly turning into annoyance. He was fuming by the time Kakashi was out of the shower and sitting on the couch reading, barely more than two words spoken, no explanation for his disappearance at all.

"You're alive," he finally heard himself saying, and Kakashi's face snapped up from his book, a look of surprise flashing across his features for a second.

"What?" he seemed confused and Iruka felt even more irritated for some reason.

"Well, you're obviously safe and sound."

"Obviously." Kakashi looked at him as if he had no idea what Iruka was driving to, and he had to grit his teeth not to snap.

"So are you going to explain why did you disappear this morning?" It came out sharper than he intended, the tone he used with unruly students when they were about to get detention.

"I didn't know we had plans," Kakashi said, his eyes narrowing as if he was the one getting annoyed now.

"We didn't." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Kakashi, lips pressed in a thin line. "I didn't know I had to schedule time with my boyfriend now that we're living together. I thought, since we both have the weekend off, we would spend it together. Obviously I was wrong."

"I had a bad night, and I'm having a bad day. I needed time for myself, and I didn't think inflicting myself on other people was fair to them."

"And now you do?" Iruka said, and he sounded more belligerent than he intended, but he was also having a bad day thanks to Kakashi.

"No, I am much calmer now, or I was when I decided to come back. I tried my best to get to a point where I could come back home and maybe read for a couple of hours to take my mind off the things that have visited me in my nightmares, before I could spend some time with you," Kakashi sounded as if he was the one gritting his teeth now, barely holding on to his control. "I am sorry if I haven't handled it well, I am not used to having someone else see me like this."

"You've never been like this."

Kakashi laughed, and it was humourless and bleak. "On the contrary, Sensei, I am like this sometimes. You just haven't been there to see it before." He stood up, leaving his book on the coffee table. "And as this lovely conversation has just proved, I am not fit for human company yet. I'm sorry I messed up your plans."

Kakashi left before Iruka had a chance to reply.

…

Kakashi pressed his face against Iruka's skin when he came back in the night, holding tightly on to him as they slept. It felt both an apology and forgiveness.

…

Iruka was tired, drenched and in a bad mood. The day had been long and grueling, the students worse behaved than ever, and the jounin at the mission desk had been even worse than his pre-genin. And to top that, it had started raining on the way back home. He wanted nothing more than to convince Kakashi to make him a soup and then curl together on the couch, reading or watching a movie.

It was not to be, he realized the moment he arrived at his door and heard the noise from inside. He groaned, pressed his head against the wood and wished for whoever it was inside to disappear. He took a deep breath and opened the door, forcing a smile that felt fake and stiff on to his lips. It vanished as soon as he saw the party going on inside; Kakashi was sprawled on the couch, face bare and dressed only in sweats and a shirt that had seen better times. Also on the couch, or more like on Kakashi, was Anko, trying to wrestle a bottle of sake off Kakashi's hands. Gemma was practically passed out on the floor, and Gai was cheering on Anko from a spot on the floor. All of them appeared to be very drunk, and were shouting and laughing, and seemingly having a great time.

It was ridiculous but Iruka felt incredibly jealous of Kakashi's friends. It wasn't the fact that Anko was draped all over Kakashi, they all knew which way Kakashi swung, and they weren't more than good friends. It was the camaraderie so easy to see, the fact that Kakashi allowed them to see him bare and vulnerable, and it was unreasonable because they had been friends before Iruka was part of Kakashi's life, and they had probably seen him like before.

Kakashi was the first one to see Iruka, a big smile on his lips as he struggled from under Anko. "Iruka!" he called, stumbling and almost falling against him, only his great reflexes saving him. "Iruka, Iruka, Iruka. I didn't know you were coming or I'd have waited for you!"

"I live here," he said, and even to his own ears his voice sounded too short.

Kakashi frowned at the tone. "You are angry."

"No," Iruka said, and took a breath. He had no right to be angry just because he was having a bad day. Kakashi was having fun with his friends, and it was his house as much as Iruka's.

"He is," Genma slurred unhelpfully.

"Why are you angry with me? What I have done this time?" Kakashi's frown deepened.

"No, I am not angry. I have a headache." And it wasn't a lie, not really. He wasn't feeling good, and his head had started pulsating. "I'm going to bed."

"Do you want me to bring you something?" Kakashi asked, solicitous even in his state, and Iruka smiled a bit for him.

"No, don't worry. I just need to sleep." He pressed a quick kiss to Kakashi's lips, waved the rest of their friends goodnight, and went inside his bedroom.

"Goodnight Iruka," they chorused as he closed the door of their bedroom.

"Shhh, not so loud. Iruka wants to rest," he heard Kakashi say, right before the noise started back up on the other side of the door. Iruka took off his wet clothes and put on a pajama, lying on the bed and listening to the chaos on his living room until sleep finally claimed him.

...

 

There was a dirty sock on the bedroom floor. A dirty, grimmy sock that looked as if it had been chewed up and then regurgitated by a dog, and smelled like it had been dragged through a pile of shit afterwards.

Iruka stared at the offensive garment, wondering whether it would be considered an overreaction to use a fire jutsu on it. He was positive that if anyone could see and smell the thing, they would agree with Iruka, even if the damage to the wooden floor was a bit too much. With a sigh, he bent down and picked the thing off the floor, carrying it as far away from his body as possible, and then he shoved it into the washing machine, the next load of laundry already ready to go. He put the detergent and fabric conditioner in, because even if they wore combat uniforms day in and they out, they didn't need to be scratchy and stinky, and went to search for his wayward boyfriend.

He had to repeat to himself that killing Kakashi wasn't the solution, especially over a sock. Even one as dirty and disgusting as the one he had found.

But it wasn't a just that. Not really. The sock was just the tip of the iceberg, and much easier to explain than the feeling of disappointment that had been growing in him for the past couple of months, ever since Kakashi and he had moved in together.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this_ , he thought: long silences and bad days, piles of laundry and dirty dishes, and that low level of irritation Iruka seemed to carry with him all the time now. _It was supposed to be like that weekend in Suna, all sex and laughs and intimacy_. That had been the best weekend Iruka could remember, and right after that they had started looking for a place to move in together.

"You know," he said entering the studio, where Kakashi was taking loving care of some of his weapons. He spent a lot of time cleaning and polishing them, and that, compared to how little time he spent taking care of the rest of the house, irritated Iruka to no end. "It wouldn't kill you to do the laundry from time to time."

Kakashi didn't look up from the tanto he was sharpening. "No, it wouldn't," he agreed easily, "but what probably would is eating your cooking, as we both know."

"And what does that have to do with laundry?" Iruka inquired, flushing in half embarrassment and half anger. He didn't like to have things thrown on his face, and was shocked that Kakashi was doing so. "If you don't want to be the one cooking…"

"That was the agreement, remember?" Iruka had a flash of memory, a night long before they moved together in which Kakashi had asked why he never cooked. Iruka had laughed and admitted to being dangerous in the kitchen, and had joked that if he ever lived with another person he'd gladly exchange tasks so he'd never have to cook. "I cook and you do laundry. It's mutually beneficial, considering your food could probably be considered a weapon, and that I am unable to wash uniforms without turning some part of it pink."

"That was," he began, staring at Kakashi, "that was a joke, and long before we moved."

Kakashi shrugged. "And yet, you still can't cook so it's still valid." He returned his attention to his weapons, and Iruka opened his mouth to protest, still annoyed. "Or is there anything else?"

And this was probably the perfect moment to bring it all to the open, how it wasn't working, how it wasn't what Iruka had thought it would be living together. Kakashi was smart, he must have noticed it already, and the way he was tense even as he oiled his weapons, almost braced for a fight, told Iruka that he was.

"No, " Iruka said a moment later, forcing himself to let go of the irritation. It was ridiculous to risk the best thing he'd had in a long time over a dirty sock, or some other non-sense, he knew he wasn't being reasonable. "Come on, finish with your weapons and we'll go out for dinner."

Kakashi breathed, the tension leaving him as he looked up and smiled. "Lead the way, sensei."

…

Iruka woke up with the sun hitting his face and a living, breathing blanket all over his body. He groaned, burrowing against Kakashi's body as he screwed his eyes shut.

"Did we forget to close the blinds?" he asked, voice rough and sleepy.

"Mnnhgh."

Iruka chuckled at pre-verbal Kakashi, turning around to look at him. Kakashi had his eyes closed, face slack with sleepiness and dried droll encrusted on the corner of his mouth. He had his arms over Iruka's body, his hands moving over his back on the lazy patterns Iruka loved, and to anyone else he probably looked ridiculous, but to Iruka he looked adorable and he knew they had made the right choice. He knew that the bad days, the laundry, the stupid fights over shelf space and take out dinner, and the moments when it felt they saw each other less than before, all that was worth it just for this, for Kakashi's hands on his skin and his sleepy face next to his on the pillow.

He closed the short space that separated them and kissed Kakashi, deep and slow and perfect. He felt Kakashi wake up and deepen the kiss, his hands becoming bolder, rougher, his lips stretching in a smile.

"Finally noticed, have you?" Kakashi mumbled against his mouth once they parted for breath. He moved then until Iruka was the one lying on top, their bodies pressed together, their morning erections brushing against each other. "I was beginning to fear you wouldn't, and you'd decide this wasn't working without really trying."

"Noticed?" Iruka was too distracted by the friction and the slow pleasure to pay any real attention to Kakashi's words.

"That this might not be easy, but it's worth all the effort," Kakashi said, punctuating his words with kisses, spreading his legs so Iruka could fit better between them. They moved together, arms tight around each other, the slide of their bodies and their laboured breathing the only sounds in the room, hands clutching and mouths biting, no finesse to their rutting until their orgasm hit with blinding intensity, shaking Iruka as he felt the wetness spread between their bodies.

"It is," Iruka agreed once he could form words again, he smiled at Kakashi and kissed his jaw, his neck, every bit of exposed skin he could reach. "It is worth it."

And if he ever forgot that, Kakashi would be there to remind him.

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment below, or at the [LJ post](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/126665.html?mode=reply#add_comment)!


End file.
